Another You
by Hellfire Pheonix
Summary: After a mishap with a time-altering Heartless, Roxas find himself sent back ten years into the past where he encounters Lea, Axel's original persona, who is very much able to feel. If only for one moment, he catches a glimpse of what Axel used to be like and although he goes by a different name, they're still the same. AkuRokuLea. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

Title: Another You

Summary: After a mishap with a time-altering Heartless, Roxas find himself sent back ten years into the past where he encounters Lea, Axel's original persona, who is very much able to feel. AkuRokuLea

Author's Notes: I have had this idea in my head for the longest time. This is going to be a oneshot because I really want to finish CD and don't want to shift priorities. Axel and Roxas will look as they do in Days while Lea will look as he does in BbS. I understand that we all know now that Nobodies certainly had hearts and were able to love and all that but for this story, think back to Days and KH2 when we didn't know that. This takes place before Lea meets Ventus and I'm not really sure if Axel and Roxas are together in this fic. In my head, they can be very affectionate with one another without actually be in a relationship since they "aren't" able to have one. Like they realize what they have isn't "real" but they're okay with still having it.

This is a bit like the AkuSo doujinshi "Ignite" if you've read that. Also, I admit that I love the ship that is Axel and Sora too. I ship Axel with everyone…

* * *

"Not yet, not yet!" Axel promised as he quickly dodged the incoming swipe from the Tempus Changer. Bringing his arm around, his fingers clenched over the cross of his Eternal Flames and with a cry, he sent them flying towards the Heartless. Over on the other side of the battlefield, Roxas was attempting to distract the Heartless, firing a series of magical attacks at it and using his Keyblade as a shield when the Tempus Changer would venture in too close. "Let's finish this up, Roxas!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames shouted once he caught his Chakrams.

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed back determinedly. Both members of Organization XIII sprinted forward with their weapons at the ready. The blond came in from the right while Axel was at the left. Dragging his Keyblade and hearing the sound of steel clashing with the ground, Roxas surged into the air and swung the blade downwards, cutting the Heartless cleanly across the shoulder. Lacing his own weapons with Firaga spells, the crimson haired man threw them at the Heartless before catching them once again and slashing downwards. Their simultaneous attacks enraged the Tempus Changer as it threw its mighty back in deafening roar. Jumping away from it, Axel and Roxas huddled close, panting tiredly. They had been at this for over an hour now and were finally showing signs of fatigue. Axel and Roxas would not falter however, they would carry out this mission to the very end. Catching Axel's eye, Roxas nodded. "Come on Axel, once more!"

Smirking and laughing at the vigor in the younger boy's voice, Axel whistled appreciatively. "We're going all out now!" Charging forward once again, the Flurry of Dancing Flames and the Key of Destiny readied their attacks. When Axel would push forward, Roxas would too. When Roxas would swing his Keyblade, Axel would be right there behind him supporting his attacks with a few of his own. They were partners and worked extremely well on the battlefield – being best friends also helped a bunch. They knew one another's strengths and weaknesses when it came to fighting. If Axel lacked something in one department, Roxas would make up for it and likewise, Roxas would do the same for Axel.

Tightening his grip over his Keyblade once again, Roxas crouched down lowly, feeling the energy within him start to build up. He had always been an aggressive fighter and although he learned a variety of spells from his superiors, Roxas always favored his speed over all of that. He was wicked fast, able to disappear in the blink of an eye if you weren't watching. Axel was also quite fast, they were times when he engulfed himself in his fiery attacks and teleported out of sight. And when you least expected it, he would materialize right in front of you and eliminated you right on the spot. Synchronizing their attacks once more, Axel and Roxas went all out; slashing and hacking, slicing and burning. "It's working!" Roxas called out once he noticed the stagger in the Tempus Changer's stance. "Keep it up!" With a few more attacks, the Heartless finally fell, crumbling to the ground in its defeat. Its body began to disappear as a heart manifested right above it. Placing a hand on his hip, Axel nudged his head at Roxas.

"Go for it. We'll have ice cream after this."

Grinning at his friend's encouraging words, Roxas nodded. Raising his Keyblade upwards with his right hand, he watched as a light formed at the tip of it and pierced the Tempus Charger's manifested heart. The Keyblade was truly a special weapon and even though he really didn't know exactly why that was so, Roxas was simply content with carrying out the missions he was assigned. Unlocking the contents of its heart, the blond watched as a light formed around them. He felt a rush of the unknown and took a step back, his eyes growing wide. The light surrounding them flashed brightly, causing both members of Organization XIII to shield their eyes. 'What's happening?' Roxas questioned, feeling light-headed. Cradling his temple, he began to sway ever so slightly and that's when it happened – utter darkness.

Cursing inwardly in his mind, Axel waited for the light to decimate and once it did, he rubbed at his aching emerald eyes. "You alright?" He asked, turning towards Roxas. His 'heart' then stopped at the sight of an unconscious Roxas, prompting him to rush forward and grab at the boy's arms. "Roxas!" He called, shaking him furiously. "Roxas, what's wrong with you!? Wake up!"

* * *

"You okay?"

Stirring slightly, Roxas let out a groan of discomfort as he struggled to open his eyes. His blue eyes were hazy yet they did not block out the amount of sun and light that nearly penetrated his eyes. Shaking his head to rid it of his grogginess, Roxas looked up and was met with a pair of confused emerald green orbs.

"Hey!" The person before him greeted. "Don't you think it's a little risky to be sleeping in a place like this?" Roxas remained silent as he studied the boy in front of him. He was a slender guy, probably taller than him, had green eyes, and a head of flaming red hair. He was dressed in a pair of baggy, khaki-colored cargo pants that stopped to a little above his ankles and wore a red sleeveless vest. Under the vest was another sleeveless shirt but it was white and hugged his torso tightly. Around his neck was a checkered and striped scarf that was colored black and yellow.

Rubbing at his eyes, Roxas blinked. "Huh? Axel?"

The boy blinked but his brows suddenly turn downwards in displeasure. A look of annoyance crossed his face as he stared down at Roxas incredulously. "'Axel'? Who's that?" Placing his hands on his hips, the crimson haired man leaned his face down as he grunted softly. "My name is Lea."

'It's not him…?' Roxas thought confusingly. Standing up slowly, Roxas looked up at this Lea character with a small frown. It was so strange, he looked so much like Axel! Peering into his face intensely, the blond studied him accordingly before frowning once again. "Lea…" He repeated slowly, the name feeling foreign to his lips.

Grinning, Lea nodded back. "Right! Got it memorized?"

Roxas' eyes widened at the boy's words, 'That's what Axel always says!' He didn't understand what was going on right now and was confused out of his mind. 'How does he look so much like Axel and talk so much like him but _not_ be him?' He couldn't take his eyes off Lea but it seemed like his constant staring didn't seem to unnerve the other boy. 'He looks a little smaller though…'

Tilting his head, Lea raised a brow and Roxas was a little awestruck. It was like Lea was able to project all of his emotions through his face and eyes and to be honest, it left the blond feeling a little envious. From what he remembered Axel telling him, humans were complete beings who could feel. And from what Saïx and the Superior said, he himself was simply a Nobody, one who cannot truly feel. So, this is what it meant to be a 'complete' human.

"I'm Roxas." The Key of Destiny introduced.

"Roxas?" Lea repeated. "I haven't seen you around before." Taking a step back, he allowed Roxas to look around his surroundings. Lea watched as the boy timidly studied the environment around him, almost as if he unable to compute where exactly he was. "This is Radiant Garden." The redhead explained. Crossing his arms, Lea cocked his head to the side once again and frowned. 'A lost kid, huh? He looks younger than me.' Grunting under his breath, Lea shook his head. "What would you have done if something dangerous happened?" Confused, Roxas turned towards Lea. "Monsters have been showing up around here lately. Strong ones." Shrugging his shoulders arrogantly, Lea twirled the Frisbees he had in his hands. "Eh, I'm not worried though; I'm strong."

_Tcht! Tcht! Tcht!_

Pivoting on his foot, Lea turned around quickly. Spying another one of those monsters behind him, he cursed under his breath and crouched readily. It was too fast for him however because before he could even move, it slashed behind him with its claws, aiming directly for Roxas. The blond uttered a small cry but continued standing, his own eyes wide in shock. "Roxas!" Lea shouted as he furrowed his brows angrily. "You bastard!" Lea swore as he glared at the monster that had just attacked his new friend. Throwing his Frisbees, the attack connected right at the monster's chest, effectively hitting it and causing it to flee. Clenching his fists, Lea turned back towards Roxas. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing." Roxas replied as he cradled his freshly cut arm.

"Let's get out of here then."

When Lea turned around to begin walking away, Roxas took a step forward to follow after him. Although his wound was small, he couldn't ignore the suddenly familiar aching feeling in his arm. His vision blurred and turned hazy – "Not again…" The blond said softly as his eyes began to close on their own. He reached out, if ever so delicately, and grabbed onto the hem of Lea's shirt. His fingers closed over it and he reveled it its soft material before slumping forward and falling to the ground unconscious once more.

* * *

_Taking Roxas' right hand in his, Axel leaned downwards and began smoothing out the boy's soft blond locks with his other hand. His fingers threaded through them easily and although it probably wouldn't mean much to anyone else, Roxas absolutely loved it when Axel did things like this. The feeling of Axel's large hand moving through his hair brought odd comfort and relief to his nonexistent heart. Sometimes, he wondered if best friends did these sort of things and sometimes he wondered if this what Axel called 'love'. Was Roxas even able to love…? Probably not. Lord Xemnas didn't think so anyway. _

"_Come back in one piece, alright?" Axel's voice rang out smoothly. Oh yeah, Roxas had a mission today with Xigbar, he almost forgot. Bringing the boy closer to him, Axel's eyes fluttered close as he leaned his face down even more. Pressing his lips against the skin of Roxas' forehead in an almost uncharacteristic way, the Flurry of Dancing Flames kissed him gently. And Roxas, being as he couldn't understand human emotions or feelings, simply closed his eyes in return. He didn't know what it was like to love someone or be in love – he just knew he wasn't capable of it. Axel did, he probably knew more than everyone in the Organization excluding Xaldin of course. Axel knew a lot of things. But, it's not like this meant anything, they were after all Nobodies. Still, he couldn't help the blush that adorned his cheeks at Axel's actions._

_He couldn't for the life of him understand why though. _

_They were Nobodies. _

_Nobodies don't feel. _

_Not for real anyway._

_They don't love. _

_They don't cry._

_They don't feel anything._

_Axel's hand drifted downwards and Roxas responded in the most simplest of manners. Their hands met and their fingers laced together. If something as ridiculous as a perfect fit existed, perhaps this would be it. How else could the spaces between Axel's fingers fit his own so perfectly? No, stop. He was being ridiculous and so was Axel. They could say and do 'sweet' things to each other but in the end, they were nothing more than meaningless nothings that didn't mean anything. But maybe, that was okay. It's okay to lie sometimes, right?_

"_Definitely." Roxas promised softly._

* * *

Rousing awake once more, Roxas opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a white ceiling above him. "Axel…" He whispered softly. Had he been dreaming again? Strange, he didn't see that boy or that girl this time…

"Roxas!" Lea called out once he noticed Roxas' state of consciousness. Taking a couple steps forward so he was closer to his bed, Lea leaned down for a closer look. "You alright!?" Reaching out to place a hand on Roxas' hand, he nudged his face in the direction of Roxas' wound. "I put that bandage on you just in case. I probably didn't do it very well but I stopped the bleeding. Or at least I think I did." Registering the feeling of Lea's hand on his head, Roxas frowned. His wasn't that big, still bigger than his but well, different? Yet at the same time, it wasn't? He couldn't explain it. "I brought you home 'cause I didn't know what else to do." Pivoting on his feet, Lea turned around and began moving towards the door to his room. "Do you want anything? Something to drink maybe? Gimme a sec." He took a step forward and when he felt something tug on his scarf, he stopped to over his shoulder. What he then saw before him caused his eyes to soften immediately and considerably. "Hmm?"

Roxas had reached out to him and was holding onto his scarf.

'He's not Axel but he is…' Closing his fingers over Lea's scarf so that his hand formed a fist, Roxas' eyes casted downwards slightly. If only for a brief second, he looked up a little and focused his attention on Lea's right hand that was currently hanging at his side. 'His hands. They're the same. The shape of it and the size are different but they're the same…' Suddenly, he was overcome with an immense desire to hold it and to feel Lea's skin against his. A part of him wanted Lea to thread his fingers through his hair like Axel always did. "Axel…" Roxas called out softly.

"What's wrong?" Lea asked as he turned back around to inch closer to the bed. Placing his hands on the side of the bed, right by Roxas' body, Lea tilted his head to the side. He studied Roxas' sky blue eyes with his own set of green ones and saw a hint of confusion as well as a bit of contentment in them. To be honest though, overall, Roxas actually look sickly. His face was flushed and his hair was slightly disheveled from sleeping earlier. Raising a hand to feel at Roxas' forehead, a hum sounded from Lea's throat as he compared their temperatures.

A strange pang hit him right in the chest once he felt Lea's scorching hand against his forehead. Most people probably didn't like hot hands but Roxas, well, he was more than okay with them. Axel had hot hands. He was okay with that. 'His hands are smaller but they feel the same.' With his palm on Roxas' forehead, Lea frowned thoughtfully as he continued to study Roxas' temperature. Amongst his thinking, he inched a little closer and unknowingly slid his fingers into Roxas' hair. 'It is the same…' Roxas thought almost breathlessly. The blush on his face slowly began spreading to his ears and the blond reached out, clasping Lea's left hand with both of his. 'So warm…'

"Hey!" Lea shouted in alarm, not at all expecting Roxas to move. He felt Roxas squeeze his hand a little and found himself being pulled forward. 'Woah.' Lea thought as he frowned. What was going on here? Overcome with the desire to see Axel again, Roxas began projecting it onto Lea, so much so that he was bringing Lea forward so that their chests touched. He ached for Axel's touch and his warmth – Lea, no Axel, would do just fine. Having never been in this kind of position before, Lea's cheeks burned embarrassingly. "Hey!" He cried out feebly though his words fell on deaf ears for Roxas kept bringing him in even closer. 'Woah, wait! Stop! Stop! Hey!' Roxas hummed a little as he moved up to wrap his arms around Lea's neck, ultimately causing Lea's face to burn as bright as a tomato. 'W-Why are you…!?' Sweat began to form at his temple as he suddenly found himself unable to do anything. Lea was in utter shock and surprise – he wanted to get away but Roxas was sick and he didn't want to hurt the younger boy by pushing him away. What was he supposed to do!? Feeling Roxas tug on the back of his spikes, his eyes grew wide. 'He's a boy! This isn't my preference!' Vaguely, he remembered seeing Isa traverse by him with a girl attached to his arm and he couldn't help but shudder. Looking down at Roxas, Lea's eyes traced along the blush adorning his cheeks and the shine in his eyes when he looked up at him. 'But Roxas… He looks so cute right now, like a girl.' Encircling his arms around Roxas' thin waist, Lea leaned forward and brushed his lips against the curve of Roxas' temple in an attempt to calm the boy down. His touch was far from being anything sexual and he honestly hoped that Roxas was understanding that; he just wanted to help his new friend, nothing more.

Sighing a little at the warmth of Lea's lips, Roxas was immediately reminded of Axel whenever he would kiss him like that. It was a nice and he found himself missing his best friend so much. He tugged at Lea's hair once again, his lips parting in a sweet whisper. "Axel…"

Pulling away, Lea's brows furrowed. "Hey! I'm not Axel."

"Why?"

"'Why' he says." Shaking his head, Lea pulled away and crossed his arms. "Do you always do this kind of stuff with this 'Axel'?" Roxas hummed in reply as he reached up to intertwine his fingers with Lea's. In the back of his mind, he tried to convince himself that Roxas was a boy and that he really shouldn't be doing this but, jeez, he looked so damn cute. Like a girl.

Roxas wanted to feel the warmth of Lea's fingers through his. He wanted to feel the 'emotions' he felt whilst in Axel's present. This was Axel, he just knew it. Somewhere deep inside Lea was his best friend or maybe even a shadow of it. All he knew was that his hands felt the same as Axel's and he gave the same aura – that was enough, it really was. "Axel is my best friend." Roxas answered as he looked up into Lea's emerald orbs. Their eyes studied one another intensely before Roxas brought Lea's wrist up and kissed his pulse point. The redhead's cheeks burned but he didn't stop the boy from repeating it on the other wrist.

'So cute…'

Lea was warm, just like Axel. His eyes were green, just like Axel's. His voice was smooth, just like Axel's. _Everything _about the older boy before him screamed Axel and Roxas honestly found himself really and truly missing his best friend. "Axel." Roxas said softly, leaning his head down so Lea could intertwine his fingers through his hair – just as Axel would do. When Lea didn't take his invitation, the blond took it upon himself to do it for him; he took Lea's right hand and placed it upon his head, rubbing against it to recreate the familiar feeling of Axel ruffling his blond spikes. Was this Lea also a Nobody? Could he feel anything? 'Does he know what it means to love someone?'

Sighing at Roxas, Lea tilted his head to the side before leaning in. They were so close that their noses were practically touching. Seeing something flicker in Roxas' eyes, the redhead caressed the boy's face with his hand. "Like I said before, I'm Lea." Despite Roxas' struggling attempts to get Lea to touch his hair, Lea didn't falter, he continued to stare directly into his eyes. He ignored Roxas' tightening grip on his wrists and caressed the blond's cheek once again, his voice coming out in a soft hum. "Roxas, I'm Lea."

Maybe they were different.

The Key of Destiny felt the warmth of Lea's hand on his cheek and even though it only served to remind him of Axel even more, he repeated his name once again. "Lea." Nodding in satisfaction, Lea smiled a genuine smile.

"Right. Lea." Closing his eyes, Lea leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss on Roxas' right temple. Even his lips felt the same. Moving to kiss the boy's forehead this time, Lea hummed comfortingly. "Got it memorized?" When Roxas inclined his head slightly, the crimson haired boy dipped his head lowly and touched his lips to Roxas'. His lips were soft and slightly moist, but they were nice. Lea's thumb brushed along the curve of Roxas' chin as his left arm drifted downwards to wrap around Roxas' waist. It was a simple kiss, nothing more and nothing less.

Roxas suddenly felt light-headed. 'Axel doesn't do this…he never does this.' While he knew that his best friend would at times hug him or graze his lips over his cheek, Axel _never _kissed him directly like this. They both understood that they could never have anything and they both understood that they couldn't feel anything. Still, they were content with the way things were. Like Larxene, they could lie and lie all they wanted. But Lea, Lea was _different_ than Axel. "Lea." Roxas called out, his voice small and uncharacteristically weak.

The redhead hummed approvingly. "Say it again, Roxas."

The fingers that had been wrapped around his wrist were now moving upwards to encircle themselves around his neck. And honestly, Lea was fine with that. "Lea." Roxas said once again, unknowingly causing Lea's heart to bloom right in his chest. Their lips met in another brief kiss and somewhere in the back of his mind, the blond wondered if this is what it felt like to be in love.

'More.' Lea pleaded mentally as he too tightened his arms around Roxas. It was almost as if he didn't want to let the other boy go. He couldn't even begin to explain it, but hearing his name from Roxas' lips just felt so _right_. Roxas sighed out his name a third time and that was all Lea needed to fall.

And dammit did he fall _hard_.

* * *

"Hey! You alive?"

"Huh?" Roxas asked back as he struggled to open his eyes. He felt disorientated and sore, like he had been fighting all day and had no rest. He began to sit up but found himself unable to due to Axel's large hand pushing him back towards the ground. His sky blue eyes raked over Axel's form; wild and spiky red hair, green eyes, a black Organization coat, and two purple reverse-teardrops.

"Roxas?"

Focusing on Axel's hair and eye color, Roxas groaned in discomfort. "…Lea?"

Crouching lowly, Axel tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? That name, why do you…?"

Seeing as how the Flurry of Dancing Flames was standing before him and how it _really _was him, Roxas pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Axel?" He tried out, his voice still a little groggy from having just woken up.

"Morning kid." Axel lazily greeted as he smiled curtly. The two best friends studied each other briefly before Roxas pulled Axel to the ground and hugged him tightly. The Key of Destiny softly uttered out his name again and Axel's face turned slightly stoic. Feeling Roxas' breath against his neck, Axel inclined his head slightly so that the blond could rest his cheek against his collarbone. 'So cute…' Reaching upwards to run his fingers through Roxas' spikes, Axel kissed the boys' temple and sighed. 'Just like a girl.'

* * *

"Not feeling well?" Isa asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall adjacent to Lea's bed. The redhead blinked and looked up at his ceiling, his vision slightly blocked by the wet towel on his forehead. Lea was so confused, what was going on? He lifted a hand and stared at his palm where he could vaguely remember the feeling of someone else's hand against his. Hell, his hands still felt hot. In his mind, he could somewhat make out a silhouette, but that was it. No face, no nothing. All Lea could remember was his touch.

'Was I dreaming?'

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello! I whipped this up literally in a span of about 6 hours so I'm not sure how many edits need to be made. What'd you guys think? Did you like it? I found myself really liking how the scenes turned out. I found them to be OOC at times but I tried to keep it as close as I could without taking away from the overall AkuRoku-ness. Like I wanted to be in canon and describes things so it was canon but still have bits and pieces of AkuRoku. Yes? Yes.

Read and review please! :)


End file.
